


Trip the Darkness

by yenni1173



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenni1173/pseuds/yenni1173
Summary: The ghosts haunt Frank.





	Trip the Darkness

The ghosts haunt Frank.

He gets through the autumn forest silently, but his past tracks him; voices in his head whisper things, he feels someone's breath over his ear, long invisible fingers hold his wrists. 

_"I'm coming for you"_ Frank thinks.

He doesn't need to close his eyes to see the image; his ghost walks beside him from Kandahar. Frank always remembered everything, even when he thought Maria helped him to forget.

 _"I'm coming for you"_ pounding in Frank's ears.

He wakes up every night from ghostly fingers touching his face, someone's cold lips kissing him, Frank sits up wide awake, breathing hard. 

_"I'm coming for you"_ Frank whispers, leaving dead Anvil soldiers behind — those who was sent by ghost to kill Frank. He knows: Billy Russo is waiting for him.


End file.
